


Through the Screen #1: Captain America - The First Avenger

by Jsounds



Series: Through the Screen [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Captain America - Freeform, Friends With Benefits, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Porn, Porn With Plot, Soldiers, Spoilers, Super Soldier Serum, Threesome, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Villains, World War 2, gay threesome, sci fi, super heroes, super strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsounds/pseuds/Jsounds
Summary: When Ryan finds himself transported to World War 2, he comes across a familiar face...





	1. World War 2?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ryan finds himself transported to World War 2, he comes across a very familiar face...

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
"Oh fuck off..." I groaned, reaching over and turning my phone's alarm off. I leaned up in bed and looked around at my new bedroom. Recently I had moved into my new apartment, the first place since I left home. I was quite far from my family, living in a town where I had started my job in a very boring office building, working in IT. I slipped out of bed in my boxer shorts and wondered over to the shared toilet. I was sharing the apartment with a roommate named Luke, but we don't really interact much. I looked myself in the mirror. I wasn't too bad looking - I had brown hair, blue eyes, bit of a narrow face and had a skinny body, though I didn't work out at all. I got dressed into a white button down shirt and a pair of trousers. I got everything together, putting it in a shoulder bag, before going to leave the apartment.  
"Bye Ryan!" I heard Luke call from inside his bedroom, sounding half awake.  
"C'ya." I called back, before leaving the apartment. 

I wondered through the streets, the walk to the concrete tower that I call my workplace wasn't too far. As I walked, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I took it out and saw it was an email from work. I read it through, making sure it wasn't something I'd regret ignoring. However, as I walked on the pavement, I noticed it soon became very squishy and squelchy, then rain also began pouring down. I was also getting a strong smell of mud and the clothes on my body were beginning to feel heavier and heavier. Frowning, I looked up from my phone.  
"What the fuck?!" I gasped. I wasn't in town anymore. I was standing what looked to be in the middle of an army camp. The sky was grey and I could see soldiers running from tent to tent. My heart began panicking as I had no idea what the fuck was going on. I looked down to my phone to realise it had completely disappeared! It was gone! "Shit! No, no, no, no, no!" I panicked, looking down at the muddy, soaking floor to see if I had dropped it. When I looked down, I also noticed I was... Dressed as a fucking soldier. "This isn't possible! What is going on?!" I panicked. Deciding I needed answers, I hurried towards the campsite.

I rushed over to see that there was a small stage that had been set up, where a crowd of soldiers stood watching this man on stage. I came over, initially to ask a soldier what the fuck was going on, when I noticed something about the act on stage.  
"How many of you ready to help me sock old Adolf on the jaw?" He called out. No way... It wasn't possible! How..? That was Captain America! He was wearing the ridiculous blue, tight costume with the red and white stripes, but he didn't have the circular shield. It was more classic shaped, with the stars at the top and stripes going down. I wanted to scream like a fan boy but the tension in the audience made me think I was the odd one out. "Okay... Uh... I need a volunteer." Captain America continued.  
"I already volunteered! How do you think I got here?" A soldier yelled out, making the others laugh. "Bring back the girls!"  
"I think they only know the one song. But um... Let me... I'll... I'll see what I can do." The superhero said, awkwardly.  
"You do that, sweetheart!" The same heckler yelled.  
"Nice boots, Tinkerbell!" Another one called out.  
"Come on, guys. We're all on the same team, here." Steve reasoned.  
"Hey, Captain! Sign this!" A soldier said before pulling down his pants. Then I watched as people threw shit at Captain America. 

When the show ended I watched as everyone walked past me, some pushing their way through me. I went over behind a tent, trying to not panic. What was happening? I recorgnised that scene. Was I in the Captain America movie?! But why? How?! I breathed heavily, trying to make sense of this bonkers situation. I peaked around the tent to see the empty stage. I watched as a saddened Steve Rogers sat at the edge of it under small canopy, doodling into a pad. I gathered any confidence I could and with wobbly legs, went over to him.  
"H-Hey." I said, trying to get his attention.  
"Listen, I'm sorry if you didn't like my show, I'm just doing my job and-" He began.  
"No, no, no, I enjoyed it, actually." I assured him.  
"Because of the girls?" He rolled his eyes.  
"Ahaha, to be honest, they were just a distraction." Was I FLIRTING with CAPTAIN AMERICA?!!  
"Oh..." Steve said, surprised.  
"This may sound like a weird question, but... Where are we?" I asked.  
"Is this a joke? We're in Italy. 5 miles from the front." Steve told me.  
"Shit... Year?" I added.  
"1943, are you drunk?" He answered.  
"No, just very confused..." I sighed, sitting down beside him. "I don't belong here."  
"You signed up to fight for your country." Steve told me.  
"No, I mean... Shit I don't even know..." I sighed.  
"I'd love to be doing what you're doing. Right now they have me trained as their..."  
"Circus monkey?" I guessed, seeing that he had drawn a monkey on a unicycle, holding an umbrella and his shield, also dressed in his costume. "You'll become more than that. One day you'll be the symbol of hope." I told him.  
"What makes you say that?" He frowned. I thought about it... If I told him what happens in the future, would I mess up the film? Would I break the universe? I was clearly dealing with some kind of mysterious force of nature that had brought me here.  
"Just trust me." I told him.  
"Who are you?" He frowned when suddenly, none other than Agent Carter came walking over with an umbrella.  
"Hello Steve. Hello..?" She frowned, obviously not recorgnising me.  
"Ryan." I answered.  
"Ryan."  
"Hi." Steve said.  
"Hi." She responded.  
"What are you doing here?" Steve asked.  
"Officially, I'm not here at all. That was quite the performance." Carter commented.  
"Yeah. Uh... I had to improvise a little bit. Crowds I'm used to are usually more uh... twelve." Steve admitted.  
"I understand your 'America's New Hope'." Carter asked.  
"Bond sales take a ten percent bump in every state I visit." Steve sighed.  
"Is that Senator Brandt I hear?" Carter mocked.  
"At least he's got me doing this. Phillips would have had me stuck in the lab." Steve reasoned.  
"And these are your only two options? A lab rat or a dancing monkey?" She asked.  
"You're clearly made for more than that." I added, prodding his watermelon sized bicep. He looked at me, unsure.  
"You know for the longest time I dreamed about coming overseas and being on the front lines. Serving my country. I finally get everything I wanted and I'm wearing tights." Steve sighed.  
"You look good in them, to be fair." I shrugged.  
"Who are you?" Carter asked me, confused but our focus was distracted by a honking. We watched as an ambulance arrived with dozens of wounded soldiers.  
"They look like they've been through hell." Steve said and I began to break into a sweat hoping I wouldn't be asked to run into gunfire.  
"These men more than most. Schmidt sent out a force in Azzano. Two hundred men went up against him and less than 50 returned. Your audience contained what was left of the 107. The rest were killed or captured." Carter explained.  
"The 107?" Steve asked, worried.  
"What?" Carter frowned.  
"Come on." 

I was pretty sure I wanted to stick to the man in the blue tights, as he was the one I felt safest around at the moment. I rushed after Steve and Carter, before we went into a tent.  
"Colonel Phillips." Steve said, getting the attention of the older looking man I remember seeing in the movie.  
"Well if it isn't the Star-Spangled-Man-With-A-Plan. And what is your plan, today?" He asked.  
"I need the casualty list from Azzano." Steve told him.  
"You don't get to give me orders, son." Phillips reminded him.  
"I just need one name. Sergeant James Barnes from the 107th." Steve said.  
"You and I are gonna have a conversation later that you will not enjoy." Phillips told Carter.  
"Please tell me if he's alive. B-A-R..."  
"I can spell." Phillips stopped him. "I have signed more of these condolence letters today than I would care to count. But the name does sound familiar. I'm sorry." He told him.  
"What about the others, though? Isn't there gonna be a rescue mission." I asked.  
"Yeah, it's called winning the war... Who the hell are you?" Phillips scoffed.  
"But if you know where they are, why not at least...?"  
"They're 30 miles behind the lines. Through the most heavily fortified territory in Europe. We'd lose more men than we'd save. But I don't expect you to understand that, because you're a chorus girl." Phillip said, rudely. Does he not know he's talking to the man who will help stop an ALIEN INVASION IN NEW YORK?!  
"I think I understand just fine." Steve sighed.  
"Well then understand it somewhere else. If I read the posters correctly, you got some place to be in 30 minutes." Phillips said before walking away. We looked upon a military map, which showed where the lost men were. Peggy Carter soon went after Phillips.  
"I guess I'll get ready for the show." Steve said, sadly, leaving the tent.  
"What? What are you talking about? We have to do something." I told him, trying to keep up with his long strides.  
"You heard him."  
"So? You're Captain fucking America!" I said, slapping his bicep.  
"Language." Steve tutted.  
"You have been given this strength and power because of your heart, to make a difference to this war. How about instead of being the circus monkey, you be the soldier?" I reasoned with him as we came into his tent. There was a small bed on one side and a big chest for his things.  
"Who are you?" Steve asked.  
"I told you, I'm Ryan." I told him.  
"You come up to me asking where and when this is, yet you talk to me like you know who I am." Steve reasoned.  
"I... I can't explain myself because I don't get it either. I was on my way to work one minute, the next I found myself here, being a soldier. And I mean that in the most literal sense. I don't know how I got here, but this morning I was in England going to my office job." I explained, feeling the panic begin to wash over me again.  
"How's that possible?" Steve asked, confused.  
"I don't know... I don't know, Steve, and I'm very scared." I whispered, shaking. He took me in and gave me a hug.  
"I don't understand a word you're saying but... I believe you." Steve told me, holding me. "You're not a soldier. Maybe you were captured and brainwashed by Schmidt's people? Or maybe something truly unexplainable happened. I'll protect you, though." Steve promised me, looking into my eyes. And then... He began leaning in. His lips were quickly getting closer and closer to mine. And then they connected. 

I WAS KISSING CAPTAIN AMERICA?!!! What the FUCK?! His lips gently danced against mine as his strong arms wrapped around me. My heart was losing it's shit, practically beating out of my chest. He was very sweet and caring but also... Kinda sloppy.  
"Should-Should we be doing this?" I whispered.  
"There's nothing more I want, right now." He told me, beginning to undo my coat. He was fumbling a bit and looked... Nervous.  
"Um... Steve... Have you done this before?" I asked, curious. He blushed.  
"N-No... Look, when you're constantly doing shows and feel like shit and... It's hard to... You know... And before I was just a scrawny little..." Steve explained, embarrassed.  
"It's okay. I've got you." I assured him before letting the camouflage coat fall off my shoulders. Steve then pulled off his hoodie-like Captain America top, pulling it over his head. Fuck. He stood there, shirtless, in his tent, for me to stare at. "Wow... I mean... Wow..." I whispered, bringing a shaky hand up and touching his pec. "You're not allowed to be a virgin with a body like this..." I muttered, running my hand down his abs.  
"Well, let's drop that label." Steve said before kissing me again, passionately, cupping my head. 

He pushed me backwards until I fell back onto his bed, with him getting on top of me.  
"Shit you're so huge..." I half laughed as I felt his body ontop of me.  
"Not too much, is it? I don't wanna crush you." Steve asked, concerned.  
"No. I love it." I assured him before crashing our lips together again. I can't believe I was going to be fucked by Captain America! I mean, if I'm gonna be stranded in this alternate universe I may as well have some fun. My hands were all over his body, feeling everything I could. His hands were soon gripping the bottom of my dark green shirt and began pulling it up my body until finally being able to chuck it over his shoulder. This was pretty risky. Anybody could walk in if they wanted to, there wasn't a lock on the tent. We could hear the rain crash against the fabric ceiling and voices talking from other tents nearby.  
"You're very pretty." Steve muttered, groping my chest before continuing our kiss. His hips were grinding into me, creating a cruel friction.  
"Let-Let me get you naked." I said between kisses.  
"Alright, baby." He said before easily rolling us around so I was on top. I began kissing down his neck, approaching his massive chest. I used my tongue and ran it down between his sexy pecs, then let it travel to one of his large nipples. "Yeaaah, baby..." He purred as I took it into my mouth, sucking on it. I was sucking on Captain America's nipple. What the fuck? I wasn't sure what to feel but I knew I wanted this. I sucked hard, making the super soldier moan quietly. I kissed down his abs, making sure every single one had it's attention. Then, I had the honour of unbuckling Captain America's belt and pulling down his tights and briefs.  
"Shit..." I gasped, seeing a thick, huge cock be freed. It had to be maybe 11inches! "Is this a gift from the serum as well?"  
"Maybe... Don't worry... I'll be gentle." Steve assured me.  
"Captain America, I can't wait for you to be inside me." I smirked before opening my lips and taking the head of his shaft into my mouth.  
"Fuuuuuuuckkkk..." Steve groaned.  
"Language." I said around his cock, making him chuckle. I took as much as I could, but there was no way I could deep throat this monster cock. I gagged slightly at about 3 quarters down.  
"Relax. Just do what you can." Steve assured me. I took his advice and bobbed my head up and down on the shaft, tasting his delicious meat. "Damn that feels so good..." Steve moaned, gripping my hair. I slurped at the tip and swirled my tongue around the shaft, feeling the veins. "Mmmmm Ryan, yeah, baby..." He purred as I did my best to please the super soldier. "Fuck, get-get on your hands and knees." Captain America instructed me.

We moved around on the bed, so I was near the end of it, on my hands and knees. Steve has taken off my pants and briefs so we were completely naked. I felt his lips on my ass cheek, leaving a trail of kisses getting closer and closer to my hole. Then, I felt a long lick between the cheeks, across my entrance.  
"Fu-u-u-uck!" I shuddered.  
"Damn, baby, you taste good." Steve smirked before spreading my cheeks apart and burying his face into me.  
"Oh my God, that feels amazing..." I muttered, feeling his tongue hungrily eat me out. Even though I wasn't a virgin, I had only been fucked by a handful of guys, and none of them were like this! "Yeaaaah, eat me out, Cap..." I moaned, trying to keep it quiet though so nobody heard us from outside. I could hear him stroking his cock as his tongue devoured me.  
"Fuck, I don't think I can wait any longer." Steve muttered.  
"Please say you have lube?" I asked, nervously.  
"Yeah, don't worry, baby..." Steve said, running a caring hand down my back. 

He got off the bed and opened his chest. I watched him bend over as he looked for it and I couldn't help but stare.  
"America's ass." I whispered with a smirk. Soon, he closed the chest and stood up straight, bringing over his lube, which was just in a dark green bottle. "Even your lube is camo?" I scoffed.  
"Look, I don't want people thinking Captain America's a slut. Didn't want people to know what it is." He reasoned.  
"Oh, but you are. Fuck me, Cap." I smirked, still on my hands and knees, shaking my ass.  
"Mmmm, I will." Steve said, getting back on the bed, on his knees behind me. He squeezed a very generous amount onto his hand and then rubbed it into my hole, pushing his fingers through.  
"Fuck, that feels good..." I hissed, as I felt two digits fuck me.  
"You feel tight..." Steve muttered before removing the digits and then rubbing a copious amount of lube onto his own shaft. "I have a feeling this is gonna hurt, so if you want me to stop just-"  
"Just put it in me, Steve." I told him. So, he gripped my hips and slowly started to push his meat into me. Thank God we had put the lube on, it was painful enough as it is. "Holy shit..." I whimpered, gripping the sheets.  
"You okay?" Steve whispered, stroking my thighs.  
"Just... Keep going..." I said through gritted teeth. So he did. He kept going and going and going until he was finally balls deep. I had never felt so full in my entire life. I felt like I had been skewered.  
"If you want me to stop, I will." Steve promised me.  
"I don't want you to. Fuck me, Steve." I whispered. So, Steve began doing small, short thrusts, letting me get used to his size.  
"Wow, you feel amaaazing." Steve groaned as I took his whole cock. But... After a while, I was beginning to feel the pleasure. As his thick meat rubbed against my prostate, my cock got harder and I got hungrier for more.  
"Ha-Harder..." I told him.  
"Okay, baby..." Then he began thrusting in and out harder, with longer thrusts.  
"Oh fuck yes... Mmmmmm..." I moaned, burying my head into the bed.  
"Oh my God, you're so tight... Shit..." Steve grunted, ploughing into me. I'd be feeling this for a week, maybe two. I couldn't believe I was being fucked by Captain America!  
"Oh, yeaaah, fuck me... Give it to me... Mmmmmm..." I whimpered, thrusting my own ass back to meet him halfway.  
"C'mere, baby..." Steve gripped my hair and pulled me back, then wrapped one of his strong arms around my body. There was no way I'd be able to escape, not that I wanted to. My back could feel his pecs as he thrusted into me. He angled my head so that he could kiss me, deeply. His other hand reached around and began stroking me off, which became too much for me.  
"Oh shit, Steve... I'm-I'm gonna cum..." I whispered between kisses.  
"Me too, baby. Come on, cum on my bed. I wanna sleep in it tonight." Steve whispered into my ear, which was too much. I gripped his bicep that was wrapped around me and thrusted into his hand.  
"Oh fuck! Mmmmmm fuck me! Yeaaaah, shit!" I moaned out, shooting load after load onto the superhero's bed. When I was done, he pushed me forwards so I was bent over again, then began slamming into me harder and faster than ever before.  
"Oh fuck yeah, Ryan! Fuck! Oh fuck! Mmmmm shit..." He muttered as he fucked my brains out. "Ohhhh fuck yeaaaaah..." He grunted, going balls deep into me, then flooding my ass with an insane amount of cum. He just kept going and going and going and going.  
"Oh my fucking God, Steve..." I muttered before he finally finished.  
"Yeah, I... I probably should've warned you about that." Steve panted, pulling out of me. "When I became Captain America, it also effected how much I'd cum..." He told me as I felt it drip out of my hole.


	2. Saving Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Ryan do their best to save the prisoners held by Hydra, including Bucky.

We both sat on the end of the bed, on the non cummed-on side. We were both sweaty, however he didn't need to catch his breath like I did.  
"I know we probably shouldn't have done that, but I'm glad we did." Steve admitted.  
"Me too." I told him.  
"You were really there for me and... It felt right." Steve told me.  
"What-What about Carter?" I asked. He looked at me, surprised. "You honestly think I didn't see the love hearts in your eyes as you saw her." I scoffed, going to give him a playful shove but not even being able to as he was so solid.  
"I don't know what to do... Shit, this was a mistake." Steve sighed.  
"No, no, no, no, it wasn't a mistake, Steve." I assured him, wrapping my arms around his bicep. "Look, truth is, we don't love each other, do we? However, we do like each other. You love Carter. Go for her. I'll be okay. And if you wanna fuck me from time to time then I'll be okay with that, too." I explained.  
"Maybe you're right." Captain America nodded.  
"Of course I am. I'm as right as when I said you should be saving your friend." I added.  
"Will you come with me?" Steve asked. "I'll protect you."  
"I will." I decided, though terrified at the thought.  
"We should get ready then." Steve decided.  
"Well, um... Could you like... Clean me out?" I asked, referring to the cum that was still dripping out of my ass.  
"Absolutely." Steve smirked. 

Soon, we both got dressed and I watched as Steve put together his things. Then suddenly, Carter came bursting through the tent, so I quickly pulled the duvet on the bed over the cum stains.  
"What do you plan to do? Walk to Austria?" She asked.  
"If that's what it takes." Steve shrugged.  
"You heard the Colonel, your friend is most likely dead." Carter told him.  
"We don't know that." I pointed out.  
"Even so, he's devising a strategy. If he detects..."  
"By the time he's done that, it could be too late!" Steve argued before he left the tent. We followed him out to a jeep. "You told me you thought I was meant for more than this. Did you mean that?" Steve asked her.  
"Every word of it." She nodded.  
"Then you gotta let me go." He said, getting in the jeep.  
"I can do more than that." 

I couldn't believe what was happening. I was currently on a plane, being piloted by none other than Howard Stark! I was flying to Austria, with Captain America and Peggy Carter!  
"The HYDRA camp is in Krausberg, tucked between these two mountain ranges. It's a factory of some kind." Carter told us.  
"We should be able to drop you right on the doorstep." Howard said in the cockpit.  
"Just get us as close as you can. You know, you two are gonna be in a lot of trouble at the lab." Steve told them.  
"And we won't?" I scoffed.  
"Where we're going, if anybody yells at us we can just shoot 'em." Steve assured me, though it wasn't assuring at all. I wasn't prepared to shoot a gun! I had never done that in my entire life, let alone at other men with guns!  
"They will undoubtedly shoot back." Carter said.  
"Well, let's hope this is good for somethin'." Steve said, knocking his shield.  
"Agent Carter, if we're not in too much of a hurry, I thought we could stop off in Lucerne for a late night fondue." Howard suggested. Peggy looked at Steve awkwardly as he put on his parachute. "Fondue?" I repeated.  
"Stark is the best civilian pilot I've ever seen. He's mad enough to brave this airspace, we're lucky to have him." Carter told us.  
"So are you two...? Do you...? Fondue...?" Steve asked, awkwardly.  
"This is your transponder. Activate it when you're ready and the signal will lead us straight to you." Carter told him, ignoring his rambling.  
"Are you sure this thing works?" Steve asked.  
"It's been tested more than you, pal." Howard said. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion and the plane shook violently.  
"Holy shit!" I gasped. Steve went over and opened the door of the plane, ready to jump.  
"Shit, already?" I panicked.  
"Get back here! We're taking you all the way in." Carter shouted over the loud explosions surrounding us.  
"As soon as we're free, you turn this thing around and get the hell outta here!" Steve shouted, grabbing my hand and pulling me over to him.  
"You can't give me orders!" Carter snapped.  
"The hell I can't! I'm a Captain!" He said before grabbing me and holding me close with one arm, before flinging us both out the plane.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" I screamed as we zoomed through the night sky, which was lit up with explosions, hurtling towards the ground, until he eventually pulled the string and the parachute opened. He easily held me in his incredibly strong arms, as he guided us down to the right place, meanwhile I was shitting myself. What the hell had I put myself into? I was working in IT!!! 

Steve and I were running through these dark woods, until we finally found a road where trucks were driving along. We could also see the HYDRA base, which had spotlights scanning the only entrance.  
"We're getting into the back of one of these." He told me before rushing over to one. I followed close behind. We both jumped up and got in through the back, through the tarp. I looked up to see we were face to face with not one, but two HYDRA guards. My stomach twisted in fear. "Fellas." Steve said. Within moments, Captain America beat the absolute crap out of the two guards, then threw them out of the truck.  
"Wow..." I said.  
"Told you, I'll protect you. Thank you for coming with me." Steve said.  
"I don't think you need me." I admitted.  
"I do." He said, before pecking my lips.

The truck drove straight into the base. No turning back now. Steve waited by the back of the truck, holding his shield up. It reversed back until finally stopping. The tarp got pulled back and a Hydra guard looked straight into the shield. BANG! Steve smashed it into his face, sending him flying away. We both jumped out the back of the truck and ran towards a set of tanks, lined up with the big Hydra logo printed on them. I couldn't believe we were getting away with sneaking around. We snuck through the rows of tanks until Cap finally ran to this one that was by a building. He easily just climbed straight up it.  
"Steve, I'm barely a soldier!" I hissed at the bottom. He reached down and grabbed my arm before easily pulling me upwards. Then, we used the tank to climb onto the roof of the small building, which was connected to a bigger one. 

We managed to get inside, through a window, and tried our best to navigate through. We approached a metal door, which Cap simply knocked on.  
"Urrr..." I said, unsure, wondering why we had just thrown being sneaky out the window. He watched as a guard came over, opened the door and peaked his head through. SMASH! Cap slammed the door into his skull, then punched him directly in the face. He collapsed onto the floor and Steve dragged him into the empty corridor. We crept inside and it was a huge warehouse with crazy technology. The guards that were walking around had bright blue lights on the straps connected to their guns. We hid behind a support structure.  
"Maybe we're out of our league." Steve said, unsure.  
"You're Captain America. You can do this." I told him. We hurried over to between these barrels and containers that were lined up, hiding between them. We both had our guns out as we crept between these large rocket-like things, before we came across this big circular thing with the same blue lights. It looked like a giant gear but with every tooth was one of those lights. It sat on this table, with other similar things with the same light. Steve took one and smuggled it into his pocket. 

We managed to finally find where the prisoners were being held. They were in these circular cages, and their barred ceilings were also part of the floor we stood on. There was a single guard patrolling it.  
"Stay here." He whispered, as we hid by the doorway. I watched as Cap snuck towards him, as the guard faced the other way, and then simply smashed his head in. THUD. I hurried over.  
"Who are you supposed to be?" One of the prisoners asked from inside, looking up at Cap's shield.  
"Captain America." He answered. We managed to get down and unlocked all the doors to the cells, freeing the prisoners.  
"Is there anybody else? Where's Sergeant James Barnes?" Steve asked the prisoners as we walked towards the exit of the room.  
"There an isolation ward in the factory, but no one's ever come back from it." One of them said.  
"All right. The tree line is northwest, 80 yards past the gate. Get out fast and give 'em hell. I'll meet you guys in the clearing with anybody else I find." Steve instructed them.  
"Wait... You know what you're doing?" Another prisoner asked.  
"Yeah. I've knocked out Adolf Hitler over two hundred times." He smirked.

The guards flooded out of the compound - I hoped they'd be okay. What am I saying? I've seen this movie! I know they'd be okay. We came into this corridor and I recorgnised this man we spotted. It was Arnim Zola. We went to chase him, but we hesitated when we heard someone.  
"Sergeant 32557." We heard.  
"I'll get him, you see what that is." I told Steve.  
"No way. You're not leaving my sight." He told me, grabbing my arm and dragging me into the room, following the voice. Strapped to a chair in one of Schmidt's testing labs, was Barnes. "Bucky? Oh my God..." Steve said, unstrapping him.  
"Is that...?" Bucky muttered.  
"It's me. It's Steve." He assured him.  
"Steve?"  
"Come on."  
"Steve."  
"I thought you were dead."  
"I thought you were smaller." Barnes said as Steve helped him onto his feet.  
"Come on."  
"What happened to you?" He asked.  
"I joined the Army." Steve shrugged.  
"Did it hurt?"  
"A little."  
"Is it permanent?"  
"So far."  
"And who's this?" Barnes asked, referring to me.  
"A friend." Steve answered.  
"Hi." I said.

The factory was self destructing. I wasn't sure entirely what had happened, but the entire building was exploding and going up in flames. We got onto this catwalk, that looked down upon the warehouse we were in before, where all of the rocket like structures were exploding, destroying all evidence that anything alien was going on. A loud explosion went off, blowing us back a bit.  
"Holy fuck!" I yelled out. We quickly began running up these stairs, hoping to leave before we were blown to bits.  
"Captain America! How exciting!" A voice bellowed out. We looked over and on the other side of the catwalk, which was connected to us by this single bridge, was Schmidt and Zola. "I am a great fan of your films." The two began walking on the bridge, whilst I stayed back with Bucky. "So Dr. Erskine managed it after all. Not exactly an improvement, but still impressive." Schmidt said. SMACK! Steve punched him hard in the face. He stumbled back, shocked.  
"You have no idea." Steve growled.  
"Haven't I?" He said before going to hit Steve back, but instead punched his shield. Steve went to pull out his gun but Schmidt punched him too quickly, making him drop the gun, which slid off the catwalk. Steve pulled himself up, kicking Schmidt's chest in the process, sending him flying backwards. Zola pulled a lever, making the catwalk retract from both sides, separating the two. "No matter what lies Erskine told you, you see I was his greatest success!" And then, like a proper Scooby Doo moment, he peeled off the skin from his face like a mask. Underneath, he was the Red Skull. It was grosser in real life.  
"You don't have one of those, do you?" Bucky asked, freaked out.  
"You are deluded, Captain. You pretend to be a simple soldier, but in reality you are just afraid to admit that we have left humanity behind. Unlike you, I embrace it proudly. Without fear!" The Red Skull spat.  
"Then how come you're running away?!" I yelled back as we watched them make their escape.  
"Come on. Let's go. Up." Steve said as the fire roared on beneath us. 

We ran up some more stairs, getting further away from the explosions. We ran across another catwalk, coming to a thin gantry that would help us reach the other side of the room.  
"Let's go, one at a time." Steve told us. Bucky went first, but when he got to the other side, the gantry collapsed behind him, falling into the fire below.  
"Shit!" I panicked.  
"You're not dying." Steve promised me, trying to work something out. "Just go! Get out of here!" He yelled out to Bucky.  
"No! Not without you guys!" Bucky yelled back.  
"On my back." Steve told me, crouching down.  
"What?"  
"Get on my back, Ryan!" He commanded. So, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he stood up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, so I wasn't dangling.  
"What's the plan he-AHHHHHHHHH!" Steve suddenly ran towards the edge then leaped into the air! Thud! We landed onto the other catwalk. 

We finally managed to escape the base, without exploding or being set on fire. And then, there was the long, slow trip back to the camp. For a couple hours on the trip, Steve and I were sat on the back end of a truck that we were bringing, at the back of the big crowds of people. Nobody could really see us.  
"Thank you, for coming with me." Steve said to me.  
"Honestly... I kinda loved that. The thrill of it all. It was exciting." I admitted.  
"You could've died." Steve reasoned.  
"Nah, I wouldn't have. Not with you, there." I assured him. "You said you'd protect me and you did." I told him.  
"I don't know why, but I care about you a lot." Steve sighed.

We arrived at the camp eventually, now a lot closer to the front to the crowds, with Bucky. People began cheering as we arrived, applauding. Phillips stood there as we approached him. Steve saluted him and I did the same, feeling a bit goofy doing so.  
"Some of these men need medical attention." Steve informed him. "I'd also like to surrender myself for disciplinary action, but please know that Ryan did nothing wrong."  
"That won't be necessary." Phillips sighed.  
"Yes, sir." Steve nodded. Carter came over.  
"You're late." She said.  
"Couldn't call my ride." Steve said, showing her the broken transponder.  
"Hey! Let's hear it for Captain America!" Bucky yelled and everybody applauded whilst cheering.

"Fuck!" I gasped as Steve pinned me against a wall. After helping him save Bucky, I guess he wanted to return the favour. We had flown to London (Cap helped me get a new passport) and were now sharing a flat in an apartment building for the few days we'd be spending here. Although it was a two bedroom apartment, we only used one. It almost seemed like I wasn't ever gonna get out of here. I'd spend nights crying to myself because I thought I was gonna be stuck in World War 2. Was I ever gonna see my family again? Steve was being really nice about it. He didn't understand anything I was saying, but he cared for me. I didn't tell him I was from the future, I didn't want to freak him out too much. However helped me get it off my mind, with something he knew we both enjoyed: We hungrily kissed each other in our tiny bedroom, with him holding me against the wall.  
"I missed this..." Steve growled. He was only wearing a white t-shirt and pants and I was wearing a polo and jeans.  
"Mmm... Me-Me too..." I muttered between kisses, before he gripped my shirt and ripped it off my body.  
"Fuck!" I gasped. Then, he did the same to his own shirt, ripping it in two.  
"Now we're even." Steve smirked before picking me up and then throwing me onto the bed.  
"Ohhhh Captain America, you'd better be inside me very soon." I told him as I stared at his incredibly muscular body.  
"You'll feel every inch." He smirked, before climbing onto the bed and getting on top of me. He kissed me passionately, grinding his hips into me.  
"Get fucking naked, Shield Boy." I told him, groping his incredible ass.  
"Mmmmm, anything for you." He said. He rolled off of me and we both took our own pants and boxers off. When Cap was naked, I got on top of him and resumed our kiss, feeling his powerful body beneath me. Feeling his hands grope my ass was almost addictive.  
"Let's get on with it, shall we?" I suggested before kissing my way down his beautiful body. I gave his nipples some attention, before reaching his huge, thick piece of meat. I didn't waste anymore time and took the beautiful cock into my mouth.  
"Ohhh yeaaaaaaaah..." Steve purred, gripping my hair. I still couldn't take his huge cock, of course, but I tried bobbing my head up and down as much of it as possible. I used my hand to stroke the rest of the shaft, tasting the precum that was slowly oozing out. 

"Can you- Could- Fuck, ride me, Ryan." Steve told me.  
"Where's the lube?" I asked him, popping off his cock.  
"Here..." Steve reached over to his bedside table and opened it, taking out the bottle of lube, which was less camouflaged. It looked like he had bought it from somewhere recently. He gave it to me, to let me get to work. I squeezed some into my hand and rubbed it into Steve's cock, stroking it.  
"You're amazing, y'know that?" Steve said.  
"Says the fucking hunk of America." I scoffed, making sure it was a generous amount on his shaft. I rubbed some extra lube into my ass, as well, remembering how intense our last fuck was. I moved my ass so it was above the throbbing flagpole, then slowly lowered myself onto it. "Fuuuuuuuuck!" I hissed as I felt the thick cock enter me. I had only just stopped limping as much since our last fuck.  
"Ohhhh yeah, baby..." Steve groaned. "That's so tiiiight..."  
"You're fucking huge, Cap." I muttered as I let more and more of him inside me.  
"Mmmmm... You're fucking beautiful." Steve smiled, which would normally make me blush if I didn't feel like I was being impaled. I was very slow and decided to take half a cock at a time. I began bouncing on it - short, slow bounces to help get used to the size. "Yeaaaah, that's it, Ryan... Your ass feels niiiice." Steve purred. And Steve's cock was also starting to feel good. I continued to bounce on his shaft, going deeper and deeper.  
"Fuck, Steve, your cock is incredible..." I whimpered.  
"Yeah, I know you can take it all." He smirked before thrusting upwards and practically filling me with the rest of it.  
"Ah shit!" I winced, putting my hands on his pecs to support me.  
"You're okay, aren't you?" He asked me, cautiously.  
"Yeah, don't worry." I assured him, moving my ass up and down. The cock was so big it was hard to get most of it out before plunging it back inside, and I was doing pretty big bounces.  
"Fuckkkk yeaaaah, Ryan, ride me." Steve growled.  
"Mmmmm it feels really good..." I grunted, feeling the head of his cock rub against my prostate again and again. I was looking a lot more sweatier than the soldier beneath me.  
"Yeah babe... Fuck yourself on me..." Steve muttered, thrusting upwards to meet my ass halfway. "Gimme those lips..." He said, pulling me by the hair down and crashing my lips against his. I could barely move as he thrusted hard and fast into me, whilst we sloppily kissed.  
"Holy fuck!" I muttered, burying my face into his neck.  
"Yeah, you feel good, don't you, Ryan?" Steve said, as the bed creaked under our moving weight.  
"Fuck yes! Oh my God, wreck my ass, Steve!" I moaned loudly into his neck.  
"Shit, Ryan, I'm getting close..." Steve warned me.  
"Me too..." I said, leaning back up and continuing to bounce on his cock, whilst also stroking my cock. I looked down at the ridiculously handsome man as he continued to thrust into me.  
"Fuck, you're too hot... I'm gonna cum." Steve grunted.  
"Argh fuck!" I moaned out, shooting my own cum all over Steve. I covered his chest and abs in my jizz.  
"Oh fuck yeah!" Steve grunted, going deep inside me. I felt his cock unload inside me, painting my insides white. He kept unloading and unloading until he was finally finished. 

I dismounted from his cock and collapsed onto the bed beside him, panting hard.  
"Holy shit, Cap..." I muttered.  
"Damn, you were incredible." Steve said, scooping the cum off his pecs and tasting it. "Mmmm you taste good." He smirked. I reached around and scooped some of the cum leaking out my hole and had a taste.  
"Mmm you too." I half laughed.  
"I don't know who you are Ryan, or how you're here, but dammit I'm glad I met you." Steve told me, making me chuckle.  
"I'm glad I met you, too." I smiled before giving him a kiss. Our relationship was weird. We didn't love each other, we just loved each other's bodies. We just pleasured each other whenever we could and it was great.


	3. Assembling the Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve assembles a team to take on the Hydra bases!

Later that morning, we went to the London HQ, wearing our army uniforms. I couldn't believe I was in the fucking army! I wasn't sure how to get out of it and I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to. We were looking upon a map and Steve was informing everyone of some of the information we had learned when in the Hydra base.  
"The 5th one was here in Poland, right near the Baltic." He said, marking it down. "And the 6th one was... about here, 30, 40 miles west of the Maginot Line." Steve continued before a soldier took the map away. "I just got a quick look."  
"Well, nobody's perfect." Carter said, sarcastically. We walked over to Phillips, who was by another map.  
"These are the weapon factories we know about. Sergeant Barnes said that Hydra shipped all the parts to another facility that isn't on this map." Steve explained.  
"Agent Carter, coordinate with MI6. I want ever Allied eyeball looking for that main Hydra base." Phillips instructed.  
"What about us?" I asked.  
"We are gonna set a fire under Johann Schmidt's ass. What do you say, Rogers? It's your map, you think you can wipe Hydra off of it?" Phillips asked.  
"Yes, sir. I'll need a team." Steve nodded, looking at me.  
"We're already putting together the best men." Phillips informed him.  
"With all due respect, so am I." 

We were in a bar with some of the men we had helped freed. I had gotten to know their names. There was Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, James Montgomery Falsworth, Jim Morita and a couple others.  
"So let's get this straight..." Dugan started.  
"We barely got out of there alive, and you want us to go back?" Gabe asked.  
"Pretty much." Steve nodded.  
"Sounds rather fun, actually." Falsworth admitted.  
"I'm in." Jim decided. Then Gabe and a couple of them were talking French together, discussing it, then they laughed and shook hands.  
"We're in." Gabe said.  
"Hell, I'll always fight. But you got to do one thing for me." Dugan told Steve.  
"What's that?"  
"Open a tab." Dugan smirked. Steve nodded and went to the bar.  
"Well that was easy!" Jim grinned. The night went on as the soldiers drank and drank and drank. Everybody was singing as Bucky and I were talking at the bar.  
"I just wanted to say, thanks again for helping me. You're not like Steve where you're this super soldier. You're barely a soldier, according to Steve. And you still risked everything to help save me." Bucky said.  
"It's okay. It was the right thing to do." I reasoned before Steve came over as well.  
"See? I told you. They're all idiots." Bucky said, referring to the drunk, singing soldiers behind us.  
"How about you? Ready to follow Captain America into the jaws of death?" Steve asked.  
"Hell, no. That little guy from Brooklyn who was too dumb not to run away from a fight. I'm following him. But you're keeping the outfit, right?" Bucky asked.  
"Hot, right?" I smirked, making Bucky chuckle.  
"You know what? It's kind of growing on me." Steve admitted. The singing in the bar stopped and we turned to see Carter walking in, with a tight fitting, deep red dress.  
"Captain." She said.  
"Agent Carter." Steve responder.  
"Ma'am." Bucky nodded.  
"Howard has some equipment for you to try. Tomorrow morning?" Carter told Steve.  
"Sounds good."  
"I see your top squad is prepping for duty." Carter said, sarcastically.  
"You don't like music?" Bucky asked  
"I do, actually. I might even, when this is all over, go dancing." Carter admitted.  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Bucky smirked.  
"The right partner. 0800, Captain." She told him.  
"Yes ma'am. I'll be there." Steve nodded, before she left.  
"I'm invisible. I'm... I'm turning into you. It's like some horrible dream." Sebastian said, shocked.  
"Don't take it so hard. Maybe she's got a friend." Steve smirked.

It was getting pretty late and the bar was mostly empty. Before we left, Steve and I went to the bar's restroom. We intended on just going in there to take a piss, however the Captain soon had me off the floor, against one of the stalls, making out with me hungrily. I had tried telling him maybe we should be careful, but he didn't let my mouth speak long enough before his tongue was in my throat. And so, the inevitable happened.  
"What the fuck?!" We looked over to see Bucky, standing behind the closed restroom door, staring at us in shock.  
"Bucky, I can explain." Steve said, dropping me.  
"I fucking told you." I sighed.  
"You two are a thing?" Bucky asked, shocked.  
"Not quite. We just... We just... We have fun, sometimes." Steve admitted.  
"What?" Bucky asked, confused.  
"We don't love each other or have feelings for each other. We're just friends who... Satisfy each other." I explained.  
"Really?" Bucky asked Steve, for confirmation.  
"Really. I know it looks bad, but-"  
"Why haven't I been able to get involved?" Bucky smirked, checking me out.  
"Urrrr... What?" Steve frowned.  
"Sounds like you guys have got a good thing going on, here." Bucky smirked, running a hand down Steve's body.  
"You really wanna do this?" Steve asked. Then I watched as Bucky pulled Steve into a passionate kiss. Holy shit, was I about to have a threesome with Captain America and the Winter Soldier. Bucky then pulled off of Steve and then kissed me, too. He was quite a bit rougher than Steve, but I liked it. 

The three of us got a taxi and arrived at the apartment me and Steve were staying in. We brought Bucky up and then the moment we came through our door, we pounced on each other. Steve pulled me into a passionate kiss and Bucky soon joined in. Our three tongues hungrily attacked each other as we stood in the middle of our living room. I couldn't believe this was actually going to happen!  
"Bedroom. Now." Bucky told us. We all stripped off our army uniforms as we went down the corridor towards the bedroom until we were just in short sleeved shirts and pants.  
"Ever think in all our years of being friends we'd fuck?" Steve asked as Bucky kissed me.  
"Y'know what? The thought crossed my mind." Bucky admitted.  
"You horny bastard." Steve smirked before pulling Bucky off me and then throwing him onto the bed. "I'm glad I'll get to share him with you." Steve told me.  
"Me too." I said before I watched the Captain get on top of Bucky and they crashed their lips together. I watched as Steve's hips were grinding into his best friend and I decided I'd help get things more heated. I took off all my clothes before getting onto the bed behind them. I grabbed the hem of Steve's shirt and pulled it up over his head, making them have to pause their kissing for a second or two. They continued on like hungry animals - I guess they had a lotta years to catch up on. I kissed down Steve's muscular back. I gripped his trousers and then began pulling them off, too, along with his boxer shorts underneath. Steve raised his hips to allow me to pull them straight down his legs, leaving him completely naked. I had a full view of his incredible ass. I squeezed it with my hands, as the two continued to make out. I spread them apart and looked upon the pink, hairless hole. I couldn't resist. I buried my face between the cheeks and hungrily ate it out.  
"Ohhhhh fuck!" Steve moaned in surprise.  
"What's going on?" Bucky half laughed, trying to look over his shoulder.  
"Ryan's tongue is fucking amazing." Steve muttered.  
"Mmmmm I bet..." Bucky said before they resumed making out. I continued eating Captain America's ass out, burying my face between the cheeks.  
"C-Can I fuck your new friend?" Bucky asked Steve after a couple minutes.  
"Sure. If I can fuck you?" Steve smirked.  
"Sounds good to me."

"Let's get him naked, Ryan." Steve said, referring to the clothed man beneath him. Steve pulled off Bucky's shirt and I pulled off his pants and boxers, leaving the man completely naked like the rest of us. His body was nicely ripped and he had a nice 7 inch cock standing hard. "Hands and knees, Bucky." Steve instructed.  
"Not used to taking commands from you." Bucky scoffed, doing it anyway.  
"I'm your Captain now, buddy." Steve smirked before burying his face between Bucky's cheeks and hungrily eating him out.  
"Oh fuck, yeah, Steve... Ohh yeaaah..." Bucky groaned, gripping the bed sheets. I decided to make myself useful and laid down underneath and between Steve's legs, getting a face full of his cock. I opened my lips and took it into my mouth.  
"Yeaaaah, Ryan, good man." Steve said, muffled by Bucky's ass. I moved my head up and down, tasting, slurping and sucking on the big rod of meat, whilst gripping America's perfect ass cheeks. Soon, Steve began thrusting his hips downwards, gently fucking my throat. I'd gag every couple of thrusts, drooling around my mouth, trying to take what I could of his cock.  
"Damn, you two are fucking good..." Bucky groaned as he felt Steve's tongue deep inside him. "Ryan, let me eat you out, baby." Bucky said. We switched it up. I was soon on my hands and knees in front of Bucky, while Steve was on his back ready to take over my job.  
"You'll love his ass." Steve smirked.  
"I know I will." Bucky smirked before spreading my cheeks and diving in.  
"Mmmmmmm fuck!" I moaned, feeling his tongue wiggle inside me. Meanwhile, Steve has taken Bucky's cock into his own mouth. I felt the pre-Winter Soldier moan into my ass. "Urgh, that feels fucking good..." I groaned.  
"I love your little whore, Steve." Bucky growled, giving my ass a slap.  
"Just wait till you fuck him." Steve smirked, giving his friend's cock a couple strokes.  
"I don't know who I'm more jealous, of. Ryan for taking your cock or you for fucking his ass." Bucky admitted, talking into my ass.  
"Why don't you find out, already?" I asked. "Fuck me."  
"Lube, Steve." Bucky growled.  
"You got it." Steve nodded. He came out from beneath Bucky and went over to the bedside table, taking out the bottle of lube.  
"Damn, how much do you guys, fuck?" He asked, seeing it was half empty.  
"Nah, that's just how much we needed to use from the last fuck." I scoffed. "Don't use too much - you'll want to save it for yourself." I added.  
"Holy shit..." He said, squeezing some out onto his fingers and then rubbing it into my hole.  
"Mmmm feels good..." I purred, feeling a finger slide inside me.  
"Fuck, you're tight." Bucky muttered.  
"Should've felt it before I met him." Steve smirked.  
"Fuck it, I'm fucking you right now." Bucky said, pulling his finger out.

After adding a bit more of extra lube onto his cock, Bucky turned me over so I was on my back, looking up at him. He grabbed my feet and put them on his shoulders. To begin with, he slowly pushed the head of his cock inside me, then clearly became impatient and thrusted hard into me.  
"Oh fuck!" I moaned out.  
"Sorry, got impatient." Bucky half laughed.  
"Better hope he doesn't." I breathed, looking over at Steve who was squeezing a copious amount of lube onto his cock. Bucky ignored me and began thrusting back and forth, hard and fast. "Oh fuck yeah, Bucky, that feels goood..." I moaned. It was nice to be fucked by someone who wasn't as huge.  
"Your ass is fucking amazing..." Bucky muttered.  
"Hold still, Bucky. Let me get your ass a little more lubed up." Steve told him. Bucky's hips slowed down as the Captain got behind him. Bucky's eyes fluttered shut as he felt Steve's fingers lube him up, entering him and making sure the entrance would be as painless as possible. "You ready, bud?" Steve asked, aiming his cock.  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Bucky answered, bending over and leaning his arms against the bed, either side of my head. "Oh shit..." He winced as I watched Steve enter him. I could still feel Bucky's throbbing cock inside me as his face looked in pain.  
"If I can take it, you can." I told him, pulling his face into a kiss. He moaned and whimpered into my lips as his best friend filled him with his massive cock.  
"Fuck..." Bucky gasped, burying his face into my neck.  
"It'll feel good." Steve said, beginning to thrust back and forth slowly.  
"It's so big..." Bucky grunted, beginning to move his own hips a bit.  
"Mmmm yeaaaah, fuck me..." I groaned. After some time, Bucky got somewhat used to Steve's size and his face of pain was looking pleasured as well. He started getting faster with his hips, fucking himself on Steve and fucking me harder.  
"Oh, yeah, Bucky, that's such a nice ass..." Steve grunted.  
"Fuck, I love this!" Bucky moaned as our sweaty bodies fucked. I groped the Winter Soldier's pecs as I listened to the balls slapping. The bed was creaking loudly beneath us, as well - I wouldn't be surprised if all the neighbours could hear us.  
"Mmmm, Bucky, why weren't we doing this years ago?" Steve grunted.  
"Because you'd have had about 15 asthma attacks?" Bucky scoffed, earning a loud spank.  
"Fuck you, even if it is true." Steve chuckled. Bucky soon leaned back into Steve and I watched as the two made out. I felt so weird about this. I knew what was going to happen to Bucky. He was gonna 'die'. Or at least, Steve would believe so. Yet, Bucky was currently inside me, whilst also being fucked by Captain America! I couldn't tell them what was going to happen, I just had to go with the flow. So, as I watched Steve and Bucky make out, I decided to just enjoy it while I could.  
"Mmm your turn..." Bucky growled, coming off of Steve's lips, then leaning down and crashing his against mine.  
"God, you're both amazing." Steve muttered as he watched Bucky tongue-fuck my mouth whilst also trying to focus on thrusting his hips. We kissed each other, hungrily, as I groped his muscular back.  
"Fuck, I'm gonna cum..." I whimpered, feeling the climax approaching.  
"Me too." Bucky muttered, leaning back up again.  
"And me." Steve grunted. Then soon, after some more thrusting, I moaned out loudly. I began shooting load after load onto myself, which in turn made Bucky climax.  
"Argh fuck!" He moaned and I felt him cum inside me - however much less than what I'm used to with Steve.  
"Oh fuck yeah, Buck!" Steve groaned and thrusted hard and deep into his friend's ass. He thrusted so hard, in fact, that the front legs of the bed actually broke. THUD!  
"Shit!" I half laughed but Steve was still having his orgasm.  
"Hoooly shit, Steve, how much do you cum?!" Bucky gasped as Steve kept going and going.  
"Thank the serum." Steve half laughed. When he was finally done, the two men pulled out and collapsed on either side of me, on the broke bed. After a moment passed, we chuckled at what happened.  
"I can't believe we broke the bed." Steve chuckled.  
"Let's be honest, you're the one who broke it." I scoffed.  
"I can't believe how much you cummed." Bucky muttered.  
"It doesn't get old." I smirked. 

I arrived at Stark's lab in the HQ, a bit late, to see what Howard had for Steve. However, when I arrived I could sense a weird tension between Carter and Steve.  
"I fucked up." Steve told me as we were talking to Howard. A girl was hitting on him and ended up kissing him, which ended in him getting caught by Carter. He tried arguing that she and Stark were 'fonduing'.  
"Fondue is just cheese and bread, my friend." Howard told him.  
"Really? I didn't think..."  
"Not should you, pal. The moment you think you know what's goin' on in a woman's head, it's the moment your goose is well and truly cooked. Me, I concentrate on work. Which at the moment is about making sure you and your men do not get killed." Stark explained.  
"I like that objective." I nodded.  
"Carbon polymer." He said, referring to a piece of cloth lying on the table. "Should withstand your average German bayonet. Although Hydra's not gonna attack you with a pocket knife." Howard explained before looking over at Steve's old shield. "I hear you're uh... kinda attached."  
"It's handier than you might think." Steve shrugged.  
"I took the liberty of coming up with some options..." Howard said but my eyes were fixed on the big, circular, silver shield. "This one's fun. She's been fitted with electrical relays. It'll allow you to-"  
"What about this one?" I asked, picking up the actual Captain America shield, before it's paintjob. It was SO LIGHT! I couldn't believe I was actually holding it.  
"No! No! That's just a prototype." Howard blurted out as I handed it to Steve.  
"What's it made of?" Steve asked.  
"Vibranium. It's stronger than steel and a third of the weight. It's completely absorbent." Howard explained.  
"How come it's not a standard issue?" Steve frowned.  
"That's the rarest metal on earth. What you're holding there? That's all we've got." Howard told him. Steve checked it out, clearly impressed and attached to it already.  
"You quite finished, Mr Stark?" Carter asked, coming out of nowhere. "I'm sure the Captain has some unfinished business." She said. Steve held the shield against himself.  
"What do you think?" He asked. Carter picked up a gun and without hesitation, she shot at Steve's shield. It was so loud I had to cover my ears!  
"Yes. I think it works." Carter said, placing the gun on the table and then walked out of the lab.  
"I had some ideas about the uniform..." Steve said, watching after her, sounding both terrified and aroused. He handed Howard a bit of paper.  
"Whatever you want, pal." Howard said, sounding the same.


	4. The Howling Commandos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a mission, one of our best men doesn’t make it.

I had pretty much become an official part of Captain America's team (which had been nicknamed the 'Howling Commandos'), as again and again, I helped him take down Hydra bases. I had shot my first gun! I couldn't believe it. From working in IT to helping Captain America in WW2, shooting down nazis and Hydra. I was amazed I lived throughout it all, but Steve always made sure I was safe. The shield had been painted the proper colours, meaning I saw the iconic Captain America shield in real life! I had to resist fanboying hard. We kept going and going, destroying and taking down Hydra bases in all these different locations and countries. It was incredible! I felt like I was actually doing good! 

Our team was currently on a cliff face, in thick snow. We were looking upon a railway line, which we had a zip line going over it. I didn't feel good about this... I knew what was going to happen, despite the months I had spent in this war, I remembered the movie. This was the day Bucky 'died'. Or at least, supposedly. Some men were listening in to a Hydra radio, as we waited.  
"Remember when I made you ride the Cyclone at Coney Island?" Bucky asked.  
"Yeah, and I threw up." Steve remembered.  
"This isn't payback, is it?" Bucky said.  
"Now why would I do that?" Steve smirked.  
"We were right. Dr. Zola's on the train. Hydra dispatcher gave him permission to open up the throttle. Wherever he's going, they must need him bad." Gabe told us.  
"Let's get going, because they're moving like the devil." Montgomery said as we heard the train on its way.  
"We only have a 10 second window. You miss that window, we're bugs on a windshield." Steve warned us.  
"Mind the gap." I sighed.  
"Better get going, bugs." Dugan told us as the train got closer and closer.  
"Maintenant!" Jacques shouted. So, Steve, Bucky, Gabe and I jumped up onto the zip line and went down. I had never taken a zip line in my life, let alone taking one and hoping to land on a MOVING TRAIN! I felt the cold air whip past my face as we zoomed through the mountain range. I followed Steve's lead and dropped down onto the train.  
"YOU OKAY?" Steve yelled back to me, as I clung onto the metal beneath me. I just nodded. We ran up the train until finally finding a ladder that we climbed down to step through a door, finally being 'safe' inside a carriage. Gabe went to another part of the train, to help clear it out. We kept quiet, sneaking down the train that had very futuristic, sleek walls. Steve and I went ahead into a carriage when suddenly, Bucky closed the door behind us, separating us. He began shooting at something behind him. Then suddenly, a loud, high pitched noise came. We looked around to see a soldier who had this big armour, which was clearly powered by whatever this neon blue stuff was. Steve pushes me to the side, behind these boxes, before shooting at the soldier. He shot and a bright blue light zoomed down the train's carriage. It caused a huge dent against a wall, burning it too. "KEEP AGAINST THE WALL!" Steve yelled as it shot again. Then, as it charged up, Steve ran up, jumped and grabbed a hook hanging from the ceiling. Almost like another zip line, it slid down the train with Steve holding onto it, holding his shield up, which the soldier shot at. Then SMASH! Steve kicked him in the face then when he was on the floor, punched him hard enough to knock him out. We could hear gunshots coming from Bucky's carriage. "Shit, he's in trouble!" Steve said, worried.  
"I have an idea." I said, rushing down and then grabbing the gun the soldier had. I lifted it slightly then shot it down to the door separating us from Bucky. It smashed through our carriage door.  
"You're amazing." Steve told me. We ran through, but there was another door - but easily open-able. We watched as he hid behind cover, then we did too as we didn't want to be shot through the window. There was a big shelving unit that was in the middle, with long boxes sat upon it. Steve opened it up, threw a gun at Bucky, then went barrelling down, holding his shield up. He smashed a box on a shelf which whooshed towards the soldier. He dodged it, going straight into Bucky's line of fire. BANG! He was shot down.  
"I had him on the ropes." Bucky said.  
"I know you did." Steve said when we suddenly heard the familiar high pitched noise again. We turned to see the soldier Steve thought he had taken care of, suddenly shoot at us. "GET DOWN!" He yelled holding his shield up - but it was too late. The sci-fi gun shot straight into Cap's shield, but also ended up blowing a huge hole into the side of the train. Steve and I had hit the other side of the train, hard.  
"Kill him, now!" We heard Zola say on a overhead speaker. Bucky picked up the shield and held out his gun, shooting at the crazily armed soldier.  
"You okay?" He asked me.  
"Help him!" I snapped at Steve. It shot again at the shield Bucky was holding, but due to his lack of strength, flew straight off his feet through the hole in the train. Angry, Steve grabbed the shield and threw it straight at the soldier, flinging him off his feet, too. Bucky was hanging off the train, on a small bar, from the train that had been torn away.  
"BUCKY!" Steve cried out, taking his helmet off and giving it to me. He stepped out through the hole of the train, trying to get closer. He climbed on the side of the train. I didn't know what to do! I couldn't help! And I knew what was about to happen was inevitable. "GRAB MY HAND!" Steve yelled as the bar Bucky was holding onto was giving way. Then- "NO!" Steve cried as the bar ripped off and Bucky fell. He was gone.  
"Steve! C'mere!" I yelled. He climbed back to the carriage and sadly hugged me. I could tell he was devastated. "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, sorry. He was a good man." I told him, holding him close.  
"He was... He was my best friend... I just saved him and he's gone again..." Steve cried.  
"I know. It's okay... You will be okay." I promised. 

It was a quiet few days. Steve didn't really want to sleep with me, so I had ended up sleeping in the other bedroom (we managed to fix his bed). I tried comforting him, but he would usually just keep quiet. That was, until tonight. There was a knock at my door at around 2am. The door opened and I saw Steve, in a pair of briefs. I was in bed wearing my own pair of boxers, too.  
"R-Ryan? C-Can I..." His face looked wet with tears and he was visibly shaking.  
"Come here." I told him, pulling the duvet back for him to join me. He sat down on the mattress beside me.  
"I know I'm supposed to be Captain America, all brave and hopeful, but... I lost my best friend and... I feel like shit." Steve whispered. I pulled him into a hug.  
"Steve... You may be Captain America and you may be a super soldier but you're also human. You're allowed to grieve." I reasoned with him. And he began crying into my shoulder. I hugged him, tightly, trying my best to be there for him. This was a side of Steve most people didn't get to see, both in and out of film. "It's okay... It's okay..." I whispered as he broke down in my arms. He was there for about 40 minutes as I did my best to comfort him.  
"I'm sorry..."  
"Don't be sorry... It's okay." I said, stroking his big bicep, caringly. He finally looked up at me, his face drenched in tears. I rubbed them away with my thumb. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry about what happened to Bucky. But he'll be so proud of you. He was lucky to be able to call you his best friend." I told him. "We will take down the Red Skull. We will avenge him." I promised him. Then suddenly, he kissed me, passionately. He pushed me backwards until he was laying on top of me. It was very sweet at first, but gradually got more heated. I could sense where this was going. "St-Steve... Are you sure about this?" I whispered, breaking off his lips.  
"I am. I want this. Please Ryan I-I need to..." Steve said.  
"If it'll make you feel better, of course." I said before kissing him again. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close. 

We kissed each other, affectionately, for a few minutes as I felt his hips grind into me a bit. His hands ran down my body and gripped my boxers and then suddenly... RIIIIIIIP! He tore them clean off my waist.  
"Holy shi-" I muttered but he cut me off by resuming our kiss. He continued to grind his hips into me as he moved his lips onto my neck. "Fuck, Steve..." I whispered. "Get on your back... Let me make you feel good..." I muttered. So Steve rolled off me into his back and I got on top of him. I took one of his nipples into my mouth. I listened to him quietly groan as I sucked on his nub and groped his other pec. I began kissing down his abs, getting closer and closer to his hard cock that were constrained in his briefs. I gripped the hem and pulled them downwards, letting it free. I wrapped my fingers around the base of his shaft and pulled back the foreskin. It looked so impressive and large in front of me, making my mouth water. I parted my lips and took the head into my mouth and slowly let it fill my mouth, trying to take in as much as possible.  
"Ohhhh yeaaaaah..." Steve said, breaking into a small smile as he gripped my hair, watching me bob my head up and down on all the inches I could take, whilst stroking the rest. I drooled around the thick meat, running my tongue up and down the underside, feeling the veins against my tongue. He tasted so good as I tasted precum slowly oozing out when I flicked my tongue across the tip. "That feels so good babe..." Steve muttered. "L-Let me... I wanna fuck you..." He stammered.  
"Mmmm, you're the captain." I smirked, coming off his shaft before giving the tip a kiss. 

Steve soon lubed up his cock and had me on my back, beneath him, with my legs around his waist, feeling the tip of his shaft brush against my hole.  
"Y-You ready?" He asked me, cautiously. I reached up and cupped his face.  
"Of course. I'm here for you." I promised him.  
"Thank you." He said, then slowly began pushing his thick shaft into me. I couldn't help but scrunch my face up a bit as I felt the first initial pain of it filling me up more and more. "Its okay, baby..." He whispered, leaning down and kissing at my neck as he continued going deeper.  
"I'm okay... I will be... Fuck me, Cap..." I muttered. So, Steve slowly began thrusting his hips back and forth, propping himself up by placing both hands on either side of my head. I gripped his biceps as I felt his size slide in and out of me. However, I did eventually feel the pleasure wash through me.  
"Dammit, that feels so good..." Steve groaned, picking up the speed, making the bed start to shake.  
"Fuckkk yeah, Steve, fuck me..." I moaned, digging my nails into his biceps harder.  
"Mmmm yeaaaah..." He said under his breath, biting his bottom lip. I watched his muscular body move and his pecs even flexing as he fucked me and it was just such a hot sight. My cock was rock hard and oozing out precum, yet completely untouched.  
"You're so fucking big..." I moaned, groping one of his pecs.  
"Mmmmm you love feeling me inside you, don't you?" Steve said, going harder, ramming into me, his balls slapping loudly.  
"Oh fuck yes, Steve... It feels so good! I love you inside me so much!" I groaned before my lips were suddenly crashed into by his. He hungrily kissed me as he continued thrusting into me. I moaned into his mouth, practically clawing at his back as his hips worked like the fastest pistons, snapping back and forth. It was so intense and the pleasure he was sending me into was incredible. As if to make me a writhing mess, he took my cock in his hand and began stroking it, bringing me closer and closer to the brink of orgasm.  
"I'm-I'm gonna cum..." I whimpered between kisses.  
"Me too, baby..." Steve whispered, pressing his forehead against mine. "Cum for me, Ryan..." He told me. That was all I needed. I moaned really loudly. Intelligible noises came out of my mouth as I began shooting load after load, onto Steve's abs, hand and my own body. My ass tightened even more around Steve's shaft, which pushed him over the edge too.  
"Argh shit! Fuck yes! Mmmmm... Oh fuckkk..." Steve grunted as I felt his ridiculous amount of cum unload deep into my ass.

When Steve was finally done filling my ass up, he pulled out and flopped onto the bed next to me. We both laid there, panting and covered in sweat.  
"Wow..." I whispered, looking over to him.  
"Yeah... Wow." He said, rolling onto his back and looking over at me. "Thank you." He said.  
"No, thank you." I scoffed.  
"No, not just this but... For being here for me. I... I don't know how I'd be dealing with this, without you." Steve admitted.  
"You'd be okay. I know it's painful, but you're a strong man. And I don't mean your muscles... I mean your heart, determination and passion for doing the right thing." I promised him.  
"Why don't I love you? Like I love you, but like... I'm not in love with you. And I feel like I should be. You're so perfect." Steve sighed, confused.  
"Because you love Peggie." I told him. "And I am no Peggie, that's for sure."  
"Do you think we could ever be a thing?" Steve asked. I felt so bad... I knew he'd end up in the ice and then not long after he awoke Carter would die of old age.  
"Y-Yeah... I do." I smiled, not wanting him to feel worse.


	5. Saving the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and I must save the world from the Red Skull!

We managed to finally capture Zola, and he was now imprisoned in our base. However, we soon managed to get information from him - that Schmidt wasn't planning on targeting a few countries. His target was the world. I of course, already knew this information as I had seen the movie before. So, we were preparing to take down the Red Skull at his headquarters, creating a battle plan.  
"Johann Schmidt belongs in a bug house. He thinks he's a God. He's willing to blow up half the world to prove it, starting with the USA." Phillips informed us.  
"Schmidt's working with powers beyond our capabilities. He gets across the Atlantic, he will wipe out the entire eastern sea board in an hour." Stark explained.  
"How much time do we have?" I asked.  
"According to me new best friend, under 24 hours." Phillips answered.  
"Where is he now?" Jacques asked.  
"Hydra's last base is here." Phillips said, holding up a photo. "In the Alps. Five hundred feet below the surface."  
"So, what are we supposed to do? I mean, it's not like we can just knock on the front door." Jim said.  
"Why not? That's exactly what we're gonna do." Steve decided.

"I need something Howard! If I'm gonna be going in there, I want a fucking weapon!" I was telling Stark, in his lab. Steve was preparing for the mission and I insisted on going with.  
"Fine, fine. Let me see... There's this prototype I was working on." He said, taking out this sledgehammer.  
"A sledgehammer?" I said, unimpressed. However, he pressed a button and a grappling hook protruded from the top.  
"Not just a sledgehammer. With this, you should be able to cause more chaos." Howard told me, handing it to me.  
"Thank you." 

It wasn't long before I was on the back of Captain America's bike, holding onto him as we sped towards the final Hydra base. I had his shield on my back, as soon we were being chased by a herd of motorcyclists. Steve hadn't been the same since Bucky died, he was still grieving. His determination to put down Schmidt was stronger than ever. They were shooting their strange blue bullets, which I knew were actually powered by the space stone of the tesseract - but I obviously couldn't say that without screwing with the universe. Thankfully, though, I had the shield on my back, which was protecting me from being shot. Steve pushed a button on the bike and behind me, it shot a grappling hook at two trees either side of the rope, creating a rope barrier. Some of the men behind us ducked beneath it, however a couple went straight into it, flinging off their bikes.  
"Maybe we should try the fire?!!!" I yelled to Steve. So, he hit another button and flames came bursting out the end of the bike, causing men to fall off or crash. Soon, the final two bikes came out in front of us. "I've got this!" I yelled before bringing out my sledgehammer and shot the grappling hook out, hitting one of the bend in the back, grabbing him. Then I reeled it backwards, forcing him to fall off. Steve zoomed closer to the last one and he pulled the pin out of a grenade in the last biker's belt. Soon, he exploded behind us. Then that was it and we were quickly approaching the base.  
"Shield!" Steve yelled. I took it off my back and handed it to him, so he could put it in front. "Get ready for lift off!" He warned me. I held onto him tightly. A tank at the entrance began shooting its space missiles, causing us to be surrounded by explosions. Steve hit another button and rockets shot out of the bike and hit directly into the tank, which exploded epically. We drove right through the explosion and went up the cerment ramps with either side of the entrance. We zoomed upwards and practically flew into the base. We landed and people instantly began shooting at us. "Jump!" Steve yelled. We both catapulted ourselves off the bike, him going one way and me going the other. I rolled onto the dirty ground with a harsh impact. However, I didn't have time to recover as people were coming at me. I swung my sledgehammer at different soldiers, shooting grapples and pulling them in for a kick. I felt pretty badass, I won't lie. Not bad for a guy who works in IT. The bike finally crashed into the main doors to the entrance, with a huge explosion. I was getting a bit overwhelmed with people but suddenly, the shield came smashing into all their faces, like a ping pong ball, before hitting a tank and bouncing back to Steve.  
"You fucking rock!" I said before suddenly, two soldiers came on each side of us. Each arm had a flame thrower, that was shooting out fire, which they used to 'trap' us. They stopped and soon, we were utterly surrounded by Hydras. We were never gonna get through them all. 

Captured, Steve and I were guided into the base, being brought to their leader. Inside it was very high tech and modern looking.  
"Arrogance may not be a uniquely American trait, but I must say you do it better than anyone. But there are limits to what even you can do, Captain." Red Skull said, coming out of the darkness. "Or did Erskine tell you otherwise?"  
"He told me you were insane." Steve said.  
"Ah. He resented my genius and tried to deny me what was rightfully mine. But he gave you everything. So, what made you so special?" Red Skull questioned.  
"Nothin'. I'm just a kid from Brooklyn." Steve said. Schmidt suddenly punched him in the face, slapped him then went for the stomach, making Steve buckle over in pain.  
"Stop, you red prick!" I barked.  
"It's alright, Ryan. I can do this all day." Steve said.  
"Oh, of course you can, of course you can. But unfortunately I am on a tight schedule." Schmidt says before he took out a Tesseract pistol and points it at Steve. However, we heard something hitting the Rocky Mountain surface that surrounded the large window, which looking down from the Alps.  
"So am I." Steve smirked. We could see our team zooming in, from zip lines. Red Skull went to shoot, but Steve pushed soldier holding him into the gunfire. The Tesseract completely disintegrated him. Our team smashed through the windows and instantly began shooting, killing the men that was holding Cap and I. Red Skull obviously ran away before he could get caught or shot.  
"Hey!" Montgomery called, picking the shield and sledgehammer. "You might need these!" He said before chucking them at us. The HYDRA base was soon overrun with our allies, as explosions and chaos ensued. 

Steve and I ran after Red Skull and soon found him with a Tesseract gun. He shot at us, but Steve thankfully stopped anything hitting due to his shield. Red Skull went through a door that was closing, but Steve managed to stop it by throwing his shield, which ricochet off the walls and jammed itself between the doors. However, just as we went to go, a flame thrower man came round the corner.  
"NO!" Steve yelled, pushing be into a doorway's alcove, pinning me up against it to protect me. "You okay?" He asked me.  
"Fancy a BBQ." I half laughed, making him chuckle a bit. We sudden heard loud gunfire and then an explosion. The enemy was dead on the floor, on fire and Agent Carter was standing in front of a bunch of soldiers, with a gun.  
"You're late." Steve said, going over to her.  
"Weren't you about to, uh...?" Carter asked.  
"Right, yeah, c'mon Ryan." Steve said and we both rushed to the door that was jammed open, slipping through and bringing the shield along the way. 

However, when we arrived at the hangar, we saw that the huge plane filled with bombs was in the process of taking off. Behind it were HYDRA and our allies shooting at each other.  
"Shit!" I said.  
"Come on." Steve said and we ran through the battlefield. Steve was mostly protecting me but I definitely held my own, using my sledgehammer to knock out and/or kill HYDRA's. However, as close as we tried to get to the plane, it was never gonna happen. That was, until Phillips pulled up in this very sleek classic car that I think Schmidt owns. Steve and I got in and soon, we drove as fast as we can, chasing after the plane, as the hangar doors opened.  
"Should we try that?!" I yelled, pointing at a button that said 'turbo'. Phillips tried it and suddenly, fire came from all the exhausts and we flew ahead. Steve stood up and so did I.  
"DONT COME WITH ME!" Steve yelled at me.  
"IF YOU THINK I'M LEAVING YOU NOW, YOU'RE WRONG." I yelled back.  
"FINE! HOLD HER STEADY!" Steve shouted to Phillips.  
"WAIT!" Carter called before pulling Steve into a kiss. "Go get him." Steve looked shocked.  
"I'm not kissin' ya." Phillips said. We got right under the plane, the engines were almost deafening down here. We were getting closer and closer to the end of the runway. Steve jumped towards the plane and I shot my grappling hook to the underside of the plane. Steve landed on the wheel axel.  
"HOLY FUCK!" I cried out as I was soon dangling above the Alps, hanging off the plane.  
"Come to ME!" Steve yelled out as the wheel was being lifted up. I tried swinging myself and he was soon able to catch me by the arm and managed to pull me close. "You shouldn't have come." He told me.  
"Who kisses better?" I smirked.  
"Shut up." He said, pecking my lips anyway.

The wheel lifted us up inside the plane and we managed to climb up onto a catwalk. It was then that we noticed we were surrounded by the huge bombs, each labelled with different cities, ready to be deployed. They all looked like they would be piloted.  
"Well that's creepy." I whispered. We suddenly heard movement - people were coming.  
"Hide." Steve told me.  
"Be careful." I told him, going over to behind a bit of wall. As the men came running over, Steve managed to kick one off the catwalk. I watched as he easily beat them up, but one was getting away. I got my grappling hammer directly into his back and pulled him to me, before punching him hard in the face.  
"What happened to HIDE?!" Steve yelled.  
"I just saved New York's ass!" I yelled back but somebody was about to get into Chicago's bomb. Thankfully, Steve managed to release the plane just before hand, meaning the plane and the pilot fell out of the plane separately. Steve expertly punched and beat up the different Hydras, throwing another one out through where Chicago's rocket was, letting him fall out the plane.  
"STEVE!" I yelled out, seeing that someone had climbed into New York's rocket as I was fighting through another Hydra. Steve jumped onto it and tried fighting his way into it, but the Hydra man fighting me, pounced on Steve. The shield dropped and landed by my feet before the rocket dropped out of the plane, with Steve and the Hydra agent on top. "STEEEVE!" I cried out as he disappeared into the clouds. "Wait, wait, wait! I've seen this! He should be okay..." I said looking down. I was on my own, now. I tried to think about what happens next. "Shit, shit, shit, shit!" I ran to the side of the hangar, taking his shield in the process, and soon the rocket came bursting through the back of the plane, thankfully not blowing up in the process. It stopped and Captain America soon came out.  
"Didn't get worried, did ya?" Steve smirked, taking his shield off me.  
"Nahhhh." I winked.

Steve and I crept through the plane, approaching the 'cockpit' that the Red Skull should be in.  
"You shouldn't come in with me." Steve told me.  
"Steve, I just dangled off a plane for you. I can handle the red fuck." I reasoned.  
"I don't know if I'll be able to protect you." Steve admitted.  
"We always knew I was at risk. Look at me. I'm just a dude. You're Mr Super Soldier." I pointed out.  
"You're not just a dude. I don't know where you came from, Ryan, but I think you were sent here to help. I think without you, I wouldn't be the same." Steve said. "I know what we are is a little strange. But you've always been there for me, as a friend."  
"And this is no different." I whispered. Steve passionately kissed me.  
"Thank you."

Steve slowly opened the door and we both crept inside. There was a huge window that was split like a grid. In the centre was a device of some kind that was glowing blue. The cockpit had a strange layout. There seemed to be a higher platform that ringed around most of the room except for the front. There was a chair at the front, facing the window, but as we got closer and closer, we noticed it was empty. There was a similar high pitched noise. We turned to see Red Skull with a gun, which he shot straight at us. Thankfully, Steve blocked it with his shield.  
"You don't give up, do you?" The Red Skull questioned.  
"Nope!" Steve said before attacking him. Steve immediately disarmed him and the two began crawling. The Red Skull soon kicked Steve down to the floor, then kicked him in the stomach, so I came running over and swung my sledgehammer into his chest, knocking him backwards. Steve lunged back at Red Skull but he was able to bring Cap down again. However, as Red Skull still got a face full of shield. I watched as the two fought. I'd have gotten more involved but I knew Red Skull would be able to kill me almost straight away. However, maybe I should've as Steve smashed his shield into Johann, flinging him into the controls. Sparks flew and the plane we were in began nose diving. We flew up and backwards, off the ground, smashing into the back wall. However, it wasn't enough to stop Cap and Skull to stop fighting.  
"Fucks sake!" I used my sledgehammer and shot it at the floor by the control panel, then reeled myself in. I reached over to the control panel and flicked some switches before pulling at this joystick thing, levelling out the plane. The two fighters fell back, but on opposite ends of the plane.  
"YOU COULD HAVE THE POWER OF THE GODS!" The Red Skull yelled, shooting at Steve who took cover from pillar to pillar. "Yet you wear a flag on your chest and think you fight a battle of nations! I have seen the future, Captain! There are no flags!"  
"Not my future!" Steve spat before throwing the shield straight into Schmidt's chest, smashing him into the Tesseract console, making it spark and fizzle. Crazy, light tendrils were growing out of it, then faded away. The cube had fallen out.  
"What have you done? No..." Red Skull said, picking it up. It started glowing brightly, then shooting out these blue lights from the top. As if with a life of its own, these blue energy lights flew around the cockpit until finally, a large window spread across the ceiling, showing... Space.  
"Holy shit..." I muttered. It looked more crazy in real life. A solid beam of energy(?) was now shooting out the top of the cube and it glowed brighter and brighter. The Red Skull started screaming as we watched him get disintegrated. It looked almost as if he was being sucked into the space portal. Then suddenly, he was gone, the portal was gone and the beams of energy were gone. The cube landed on the floor of the plane, but burned through it all until it fell out into the ocean. 

"Holy shit that was crazy." I muttered. Steve went over to the controls, taking his helmet off.  
"Oh no... We're not far from New York." Steve noticed. I knew what was about to happen. This was the bit where the plane would nose dive into the ice. I knew what I signed up for by getting on this plane. I also knew that I couldn't let Steve think he was dying on his own. "Ryan, I'm gonna have to-"  
"I know." I nodded, leaning against the chair.  
"Ryan, I'm so sorry." Steve said, tearful.  
"You protected me for as long as you could. But now it's time to protect thousands of others. This is our only option and you know it." I told him.  
"You deserved better." Steve said.  
"I had the very best." I promised him, cupping his face and kissing him passionately. "Contact Peggy - the less good kisser." I winked. Steve took control of the radio and managed to connect to our allies back at base.  
"Come in. This is Captain Rogers. Do you read me?" Steve spoke into it.  
"Steve is that you? Are you alright?" Carter said on the other end.  
"Peggy! Schmidt's dead." Steve informed her.  
"Ryan?" She asked.  
"I'm here." I said.  
"What about the plane?" Peggy asked.  
"That's a little bit tougher to explain." Steve told her.  
"Give me your coordinates, I'll find you a safe landing site." Carter told him.  
"There's not going to be a safe landing. But I can try and force it down." Steve said.  
"I'll get Howard on the line. He'll know what to do." Peggy said.  
"There's not enough time. This thing's moving too fast and it's heading to New York. I gotta put her in the water." Steve told her.  
"Please, don't do this. We have time. We can work it out." Peggy pleaded, emotional. I was tearing up as well. At least I'd die saving a supposedly fictional world, I guess.  
"Right now I'm in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer a lot of people are gonna die." Steve reasoned. "Peggy, this is my choice." He said, pulling me into his lap and making the plane begin to nose dive. He held onto me. "Peggy?"  
"I'm here." She said.  
"I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance." Steve told her.  
"Alright. A week, next Saturday, at the Stork Club." Carter said, choked up.  
"You got it." Steve said, also emotional. I held him close.  
"8 o'clock on the dot. Don't you dare be late. Understood?" Peggy said. The water was getting closer and closer. I closed my eyes, bracing for impact.  
"You know, I still don't know how to dance."  
"I'll show you how. Just be there."  
"We'll have the band play something slow. I'd hate to step on your-"

CRASH!


	6. Back to Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan is sent back to present day, in the real world.

"ARGH!" I blurted out. My feet were suddenly on a ground and I could feel a brisk cold air. I opened my eyes to see I was in the middle of my street, holding my mobile phone and had my shoulder bag on. "W-What?" I stammered, looking around. I was back! I was back home! "Shit..." I said, realising that Captain America still got frozen in ice, on his own. I looked down at my phone to see that I had a meeting to go to, something about a software change. I had to go to work like I hadn't just lost a really, really close friend... 

The day at work was hard. I really tried but every now and then I'd have breakdowns. It was hard to go back to normal, knowing I had killed countless Hydras and Nazis, mere hours ago. Depressed, I went home and opened the door to my apartment.  
"Hi Ryan!" Luke called from the kitchen. He took me by surprise as I had almost forgotten he existed.  
"Yeah, hey." I sighed.  
"Tough day at work?" He asked.  
"You have no idea." I said, coming into my bedroom. My eyes widened as I saw none other than CAPTAIN AMERICA'S SHIELD! "Fuck!" I panicked, grabbing it. "How the hell did-? What?!" I said. It even felt exactly the same. It didn't feel like a toy or a replica, it was THE ACTUAL SHIELD. "Shit, I'm gonna need to hide this..." I said, as it was made of a metal that didn't exist in this world. I lifted my bed and placed it underneath, to keep it hidden from Luke.  
"I'M MAKING NOODLES!" He called. Mmmmmmm... I hadn't had some good, proper food for months.  
"Sounds good!" I called back. How strange. I was in the Captain America movie. Curious, I pulled up the movie on the living room TV, fast forwarding to when Steve would've met me.  
"What are you doing?" Luke frowned, coming in to see me ignoring the first quarter of the movie.  
"Checking something." I said, before finally reaching the part where Steve was doodling a monkey. But... It was just Peggy that came over, not me. "Shit..." I sighed.  
"What were you looking for?" Luke frowned.  
"I... I don't know..." I sighed, sitting back on the chair.  
"You're weird." He said before leaving the room again. I was so confused. I was in the movie, but not? Did I just imagine everything that had happened? But if so, why did so suddenly have Captain America's ACTUAL shield in my room? What did it all mean?!


End file.
